Bruderliebe
by Kayleigh90
Summary: Opowieść o dzieciństwie Ludwiga i jego relacjach z bratem.


Only Polish. Sorry, but I think I should write in my language...

**Nota odautorska:** Ostrzeżenia, tematyka? Hmm, bo w sumie powinno być, racja?

No to na pewno +15, ze względu na niektóre sceny, pairing: lekki PrusPol (i Polska jest tutaj kobietą, po prostu jakoś mi lepiej pasuje); ale wbrew pozorom żaden incest to nie jest! Dziękuję.

**Pierwsze spotkanie**

Początek XIX wieku zapowiadał się dość burzliwie dla całej Europy. Bez wątpienia nadchodziły nieuniknione zmiany... A wszystko przez tego, w którym Francis pokładał swoje nadzieje na bycie wielkim mocarstwem - przez Napoleona. Także dla Prus, dotąd niezwyciężonego samotnika ten wiek zapowiadał się wyjątkowo burzliwie. Podczas tych wojen nie miał pojęcia, co mogło się stać ze Świętym Cesarstwem Rzymskim, który po prostu gdzieś zaginął.  
W obawie przed Napoleonem Gilbert postanowił szukać biednego Świętka, którego wolał mieć przy sobie. Po za tym... Przełożeni kazali. Bo wcale mu się to zadanie niezbyt widziało. Wędrował przez różne landy, wciąż poszukując swojego małego krewnego. Ale nikt nic nie widział, ani nie słyszał.  
Jednak którejś nocy... Prusy jechał konno przez las, kiedy nagle usłyszał, że coś rusza się w krzakach. Zaniepokojony, od razu wyciągnął broń i postanowił sprawdzić, co to jest. Podchodząc bliżej, usłyszał dziwny dźwięk, przypominający trochę jęk... przerażonego dziecka. Wyciągnął szablę w stronę krzaków i zapytał:  
- Kto tam jest! Wyłaź, jeśli ci życie miłe! - uśmiechnął się szyderczo pod nosem. Nikt nie miał prawa zadzierać z nim, ze Wspaniałymi Prusami.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu, z krzaków wyłonił się... mały chłopiec. Mały, zapłakany blondynek o niebieskich oczach, wędrował sam, na bosaka, jedynie w białej koszuli. Gilbert wyczuł w nim jednak coś dziwnie znajomego(1).  
- Kim jesteś?  
Głos Prusaka, jego wygląd, a także szabla wymierzona w jego stronę jeszcze bardziej przeraziła malca, który za chwilę miał się rozpłakać.  
- Nie masz zamiaru mi odpowiadać?  
W końcu mały blondynek postanowił coś odpowiedzieć, nieśmiało, z przerażeniem, ale jednak chciał jeszcze trochę pożyć, a nie ryzykować śmiercią z rąk nieznajomego albinosa.  
- N-Nie mam pojęcia... N-Nie wiem, kim jestem... - zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę. - Chodzę tak sobie, ale nie mam rodziny. A-Ale...  
- Ale co?  
- Widziałem ciebie tutaj... I coś mi powiedziało, żeby iść za tobą.  
Ta odpowiedź kompletnie zaskoczyła Gilberta. Czyżby... To był ktoś taki jak on? Jakieś nowe państwo? Słyszał niejeden raz historie o tym, jak to znaleziono inne państwa, chociażby o tym, jak Szwecja i Finlandia znaleźli Amerykę. Jednak tutaj... Podobieństwo było uderzające. Czyżby... To był jego brat? Prusy odłożył szablę i podszedł do malca.  
- A chociaż wiesz, jak masz na imię?  
Chłopiec zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową.  
- A od jak dawna tak tutaj wędrujesz?  
- Od kiedy pamiętam... Chyba.  
- Jest w tobie coś znajomego... Zabiorę cię do siebie. Będziesz moim bratem, zgoda?  
Blondynek uśmiechnął się.  
- Zgoda.  
- To wsiadaj. - Gilbert pomógł malcowi wsiąść na konia. - Jestem Prusy, ale mówią też na mnie Gilbert. Tobie też by się przydało nadać jakieś imię, co?  
- Imię?  
- Przecież nie można być bez imienia, co? Co powiesz na... Ludwig?  
- Może być. - Ludwig uśmiechnął się i przytulił do swojego brata. - Dziękuję ci, _Brud-_  
- Hej, hej, hej! - Gilbert lekko odsunął malca od siebie. - Tylko bez takich, co? Nie jestem twoją matką, nie mam zamiaru cię rozpieszczać, tylko twardo wychować... Na porządnego i silnego sojusznika. Zrozumiano?  
Zasmucony chłopiec pokiwał głową.  
- Dobrze.  
Mały Ludwig usnął. Nad ranem oboje dotarli do domu Gilberta pod Berlinem. Prusy wziął śpiącego malucha na ręce, kopnął drzwi, jak to miał w zwyczaju i zaczął się drzeć od samego wejścia:  
- _Polen_! Gdzie jesteś, _Polen_! Nigdy cię nie ma, jak jesteś potrzebna! Do cholery, przychodź tu!  
Ze schodów powolnym, aczkolwiek wściekłym i niezadowolonym krokiem schodziła Felicja, drobna blondynka, będąc jeszcze w koszuli nocnej.  
- Czego, ty kwasie pruski? Nie jestem twoją słu-!  
- Dobra, dobra, już to słyszałem setki razy od ciebie. Tym razem nie o mnie chodzi.  
Dopiero wtedy Polska zauważyła chłopca w ramionach Gilberta.  
- A kto to do jasnej cholery jest...?  
- _Mein Bruder._ Zajmij się nim. Ubierz, nakarm, i takie tam. - wzięła od niego małego Ludwiga na ręce, ale popatrzyła z wielkim zdumieniem.  
- Co jest? Nie rozumiesz, co się do ciebie mówi!  
- Rozumiem. Tylko trochę dziwne jest to, że cię nie ma, a potem nagle wracasz z jakimś dzieckiem, co?  
Podszedł do niej i chwycił za podbródek, uśmiechając się szyderczo i szepcąc:  
- A co...? Jesteś... zazdrosna?  
Dziewczyna wyrwała się z jego chwytu i odparła:  
- W życiu! Zapamiętaj to sobie, ty zarazo! - odwróciła się, zamierzając iść z malcem na górę, kiedy Gilbert chwycił ją za ramię, odgarnął jej blond włosy i powiedział cicho na ucho:  
- Inaczej będziesz śpiewać... Tej nocy.  
Felicja wyrwała się z jego uścisku i pobiegła z Ludwigiem, rzucając jeszcze:  
- Nigdy!  
Gilbert zaśmiał się złowieszczym śmiechem, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Teraz miał zamiar wybrać się do szefa, żeby dowiedzieć się, co z tym _fantem_, czyli małym braciszkiem zrobić.  
Polska natomiast zajęła się małym Ludwigiem, z niechęcią wprawdzie, ale z drugiej strony... Ten mały chłopiec wydawał jej się taki niewinny. Również ona w nim dostrzegała jakąś nową nadzieję... Może nawet na wyrwanie się z tej niewoli?  
- Hmm... Chyba cię wychowam maluszku tak, abyś coś zrobił z tym swoim cholernym bratem... - szeptała właściwie sama do siebie, gdyż Ludwig jeszcze spał.  
Gdy malec się obudził, wyjaśniła mu od razu, że nie jest jego siostrą, tylko Polską, krajem, którego od niedawna w zasadzie... Nie było.  
- To kim ty jesteś dla Gilberta? - spytał, jedząc śniadanie.  
- Lepiej, abyś nie wiedział.  
- Rozumiem.  
Był rok 1806, kiedy to Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie przekształciło się w Związek Reński. I tym na razie był mały Ludwig, brat jednej z potęg Europy, Prus.

**Widmo zmian**

Kolejne lata toczyły się w ciągłym wirze wojen i nieustannych zmian na mapie Europy. Prus częściej nie było w domu, niż był, dlatego Ludwig troszczył się o siebie w tym czasie sam. Nawet Polska w tym czasie gdzieś uciekła i długo się nie pojawiała. W końcu któregoś dnia usłyszał jakieś krzyki. Rozpoznał w nich głosy brata i Felicji. Chciał przyjść, żeby się z nimi przywitać, jednak widząc tę scenę, postanowił się schować za schodami i tylko obserwować.  
Gilbert trzymał Polskę za włosy, i rzucił ją na podłogę, cały czas wrzeszcząc:  
- _Scheisse!_ Co ty sobie myślałaś, co! Sprytna jesteś, dobrze to sobie wykombinowałaś! - powoli ściągał ze swych spodni pasek, by wymierzyć odpowiednią karę. - Ale i tak czeka cię kara! - ściągał jej spodnie (bo nawet jako dziewczyna nosiła spodnie, gdy szła na pole bitwy), żeby wymierzyć odpowiednią porcję batów.  
- N-Nie! - krzyknęła dziewczyna z płaczem, próbując się jakoś bronić i uciekać. Nic tak nie bolało, jak razy wymierzane przez Prusy. A wobec niej wcale nie był delikatny.  
Zaczął ją bić, raz po razie, a każde uderzenie było coraz mocniejsze. Jej skóra na pośladkach robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona. Jej krzyki i płacz nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia, a wręcz sprawiały, że bił ją jeszcze mocniej.  
- P-Przestań!  
- Co, myślałaś, że możesz sobie tak uciec? - bat. - Że nie zauważę, - kolejny. - że tak pozwolę ci odejść! - uderzył najmocniej, jak potrafił.  
Przerwał na moment, więc Polska myślała, że to koniec, i chciała uciekać, ale... Jakże się myliła. Odsłonił jej plecy, aby mógł jeszcze tam jej wymierzyć karę. A tam baty bolały najbardziej. Bił ją aż do krwi, taka była w nim wściekłość po tym, jak Polska nieudolnie próbowała od niego uciec, żeby stworzyć swoje państwo przy pomocy Francisa...  
- Zapamiętaj... to... sobie! _Du bist meine!(_2)  
Skończył ją karać i założył pas. Felicja bezwładnie leżała, ciągle płacząc z bólu. Dodatkowo jeszcze pociągnął ją za włosy i powiedział jej na ucho:  
- Nie myśl, że to koniec... W nocy też przyjdę... A dopiero wtedy będę spełniony, _meine liebe(_3). - liznął ją perwersyjnie w ucho, na co Polska skrzywiła się. Bardziej upokorzona być nie mogła.  
Gilbert zostawił ją tak na podłodze, ale odchodząc, krzyknął:  
- Wstań i się przebierz. I do roboty!  
Potem jednak zobaczył... Swojego brata, Ludwiga, który widząc całą scenę miał łzy w oczach. Nie myślał, że tak można z kimś postępować...  
- A ty co? Mówiłem ci, że masz odrabiać lekcje! Chyba, że też chcesz baty!  
- _Nein_...  
- To na co się gapisz! Na górę, już!  
- _Ja, mein Bruder...(_4)  
Ludwig posłusznie udał się do swojego pokoju, żeby odrabiać lekcje. Próbował zapomnieć o tym, co widział, ale nie potrafił. Po jakimś czasie do jego pokoju wpadł Gilbert.  
- Uczysz się?  
- _Ja..._  
- To dobrze. I tak ma być. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.  
- Coś się stało?  
- Od tej pory ty i nasz kuzyn, Austria, stanowicie Związek Niemiecki. Ale i tak ja będę nad tobą sprawował opiekę i kontrolę. I nie będę cię rozpieszczać. Masz mi wyrosnąć na silne państwo!  
Ten głos przeraził znowu Ludwiga, a od teraz Związek Niemiecki, a przynajmniej jego część.  
- I masz mi tu nie ryczeć! Zapamiętaj, dla faceta to wstyd! Jesteś już na tyle duży, że powinieneś to zrozumieć!  
- _Bruder_, mogę o coś spytać?  
- O co chodzi?  
- Dlaczego... ty jej to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego ciągle ją bijesz i zachowujesz się, jakbyś był zazdrosny? Przecież nie jest twoją wła-  
- Ja zazdrosny? A skąd... Jesteś jeszcze za mały, aby to zrozumieć. A teraz wracaj do lekcji.  
Wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Natomiast w młodych Niemcach tworzył się już jakiś zalążek buntu... Bo nie rozumiał. Raz jest za duży, a raz za mały. Momentami miał dość swojego brata.

_**Strum und Drang(**_5)

Ludwig rósł zdrowy i silny, trenując często z bratem. Upodobał sobie zwłaszcza jazdę konno i zabawę z innymi chłopcami z okolicy. Nauka już go jednak mniej interesowała.  
Wyglądem przypominał wyrośniętego 13-latka, który szybko doganiał Gilberta swoim wzrostem, a i urodą również nie ustępował. Zapuścił sobie nawet modne wówczas baczki. Dziewczęta nawet się nim interesowały i czerwieniły się, widząc go, ale on, zdaje się, miał inne priorytety. Wolał jeździć konno i trenować sztukę wojenną.  
Uwielbiał również włazić na drzewa i spędzać tam całe dnie, nie robiąc nic. A najchętniej unikając swojego brata, żeby przypadkiem nie zmuszał go znowu do odrabiania lekcji, czy nauki kolejnych, nieprzydatnych rzeczy. Jednak Prusy szybko go znalazł.  
- _Bruder_, złaź stąd! Natychmiast!  
- Po co? - odparł opryskliwym tonem.  
- Jak to, po co? A lekcje to kto zrobi?  
- Kiedy ja wolę łazić po drzewach, albo pojeździć na koniach!  
- Potem będziesz miał czas, ale teraz do lekcji! Natychmiast!  
- _Nein!_ Po co mi to? Umiem czytać i pisać, to mi wystarczy! Inne dzieciaki jakoś tyle nie siedzą i się nie uczą!  
- Ale ty masz być od nich mądrzejszy! Masz być dowódcą, rozumiesz to? Inne dzieciaki chodzą do szkoły, a ty, gówniarzu, powinieneś się cieszyć, że masz szkołę w domu!  
- I tak nie zejdę.  
- To ja za chwilę tu przyjdę i nauczę cię posłuszeństwa, ale batami!  
- A proszę bardzo. - zaśmiał się sarkastycznie.  
Gilbert nie pozostawał gołosłowny i jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Ale najpierw wrócił się na moment do domu, przez co Ludwig przez chwilę myślał, że jego braciszek odpuścił sobie. Ale niestety, Prusy wrócił wraz ze swoją szpicrutą, co przeraziło blondyna. Albinos wspiął się szybko na drzewo (oj, on też umiał się wspinać, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co myślał o nim jego brat) i go stamtąd ściągnął. Pociągnął wyrostka za ucho i odszedł z nim kilka kroków, każąc mu, żeby położył się na wielkim głazie nieopodal drzewa. Ściągnął mu spodnie i wymierzył kilka batów swoją szpicrutą. Ludwig starał się przy tym nie płakać, choć to było trudne zadanie.  
- I co? Będziesz się słuchał brata, czy nie?  
- _Ja, ich werde...(_6) - odparł upokorzony Ludwig, idąc ze spuszczoną głową do domu.  
Po pewnym czasie jednak stało się coś dziwnego. Otóż Ludwiga nie można było potem odgonić od książek. Ciągle szukał jakiś nowych dzieł, nowych wierszy, wszystko, co było związane z romantyzmem. Zaczął się nawet ubierać... W żółtą kamizelkę. Ciągle zamyślony, nie słuchał, co się do niego mówiło, aczkolwiek nie buntował się już, jak wtedy i był bardziej zamknięty w sobie.  
A wszystko przez te pewne przyjęcie dla arystokracji, na które zwykle Gilbert brał go ze sobą. To tam właśnie zobaczył JĄ. Księżniczka Ludwika(7), dziewczę niezwykłej urody, o ciemnych włosach i ciemnych oczach, które w dodatku popatrzyło się na niego i uśmiechnęło... I od tej pory nie mógł zapomnieć tego uśmiechu.  
Jednak nie było mu dane zobaczyć jej ponownie i zamienić z nią słowa. A więc Ludwig usychał z tęsknoty, o której nie miał odwagi nikomu powiedzieć. Dlatego wgłębiał się w książki, zwłaszcza upodobał sobie _Cierpienia młodego Wertera_, a w głównym bohaterze zobaczył siebie.  
Nie miał zamiaru mówić o niczym swojemu bratu, który miał jak dla niego dziwne relacje z Felicją, nazwałby je _obrzydliwymi_ w porównaniu do swojego czystego uczucia do Ludwiki. Nie rozmawiał z Gilbertem o niczym. A wręcz go unikał. Nawet Felicji o niczym nie powiedział, choć ta domyślała się, że biedak po prostu się nieszczęśliwie zakochał.  
Gilbert jednak to zauważył, więc miał pretensje do niej.  
- Coś ty mu nagadała, _Polen_? Jak on się teraz ubiera? W ogóle nie myśli o nauce i ciągle tylko taki zamyślony! Gadaj, coś mu zrobiła, _Polnisch Schwein(_8)! - wymierzył jej policzek właściwie za nic.  
- Dlaczego mnie bijesz, ty zarazo? Nic mu nie mówiłam, może sam się zapytasz łaskawie brata, co mu jest?  
- Zaraz się przekonamy... A jak to ty... _Bruder_!  
Ludwig nieśmiało zszedł na dół.  
- O co chodzi? - ożywił się, widząc brata w odświętnym stroju, licząc, że może znów się wybiorą na jakieś przyjęcie. - Idziemy na przyjęcie, _ja_? - podbiegł do brata, mając ochotę wręcz go przytulić. Jednak Prusy, jak to Prusy, odepchnął go.  
- _Was?_ Nigdzie nie idziemy, o czym ty myślisz? Chcę się zapytać, czy to _Polen_ coś ci nagadała, że się tak dziwnie ubierasz i w ogóle nie myślisz o nauce. To ona?  
Ludwig jednak był smutny na samą myśl, że nigdzie się nie wybierają.  
- _Nein_...  
- To co ci jest? Po co chcesz iść na te przyjęcie?  
Blondyn cały czas milczał.  
- Odpowiesz mi, czy nie?  
- Księżniczka... Ludwika... - mówiąc te słowa, rumienił się.  
Prusy wreszcie pojął, o co mu chodziło. Był przez chwilę w szoku, jednak potem ogarnęła go wściekłość, że jego brat, który jest państwem, a nie zwykłym człowiekiem, uległ tej głupiej modzie na romantyzm.  
- Kocham ją, wiesz, _Bruder_?  
Na te słowa Gilbert wymierzył mu policzek, przez co Ludwig zareagował łzami.  
- _Bruder..._ Za co to!  
- Weź się w garść. Ona nie jest dla ciebie, musisz to zrozumieć! - chwycił go za jego żółtą kamizelkę. - Ty masz być przywódcą, jesteś państwem, masz być mocarstwem, a ona jest człowiekiem, w dodatku wyjdzie za mąż za kogoś innego! To się nie może udać! Ja tylko ciebie chronię od niepotrzebnych cierpień, zrozum to!  
Młody blondyn jednak płakał coraz bardziej, zaciskając pięści. W końcu jego złość osiągnęła zenit i krzyknął:  
- _Ich hasse dich, Bruder!(_9) - po tych słowach pobiegł na górę.  
Polska przypatrzyła się całej scence ze złością i niepokojem.  
- I co? Mówiłam, że to nie ja... Czemu za nim nie pójdziesz?  
- Zostaw go. Chłopak musi się nauczyć, musi być twardy!  
- To twój brat! Ja i tak pójdę.  
- A idź... Ale tak nie wyrośnie na mężczyznę, jak się będziesz nad nim tak rozczulać, _Polen_!  
Felicja mimo wszystko pobiegła na górę, do pokoju Ludwiga. Prusy już miał odejść, kiedy nagle usłyszał krzyk Polski:  
- Nie rób tego, Niemcy!  
Zaniepokojony postanowił jednak przybiec. Ujrzał przerażoną Polskę i swojego brata, próbującego nałożyć na siebie pętlę...  
- _Nein!_ Przestań! - Gilbert podbiegł do niego i ściągnął sznur z jego szyi, po czym zrobił coś, czego w zasadzie nigdy nie robił - przytulił swojego młodszego brata, który płakał. - _Polen..._ Zostaw nas samych.  
Po czym Felicja wyszła. Natomiast dwaj bracia dalej trwali w uścisku, przez dłuższą chwilę milcząc. Słychać było tylko cichy szloch młodego blondyna. Po chwili jednak Gilbert powiedział:  
- P-Przepraszam... _Bruder_. Przepraszam za wszystko. Ale to dla twojego dobra, zrozum... Ona nie jest dla ciebie, musisz o niej zapomnieć...  
- A-Ale... Ale d-dlaczego...? N-Nie rozumiem...  
- Jesteś państwem... Zobacz, my nawet inaczej dorastamy niż ludzie, powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Ona się zestarzeje i umrze, a ty będziesz dalej żył i będziesz ciągle młody... Chcesz tak cierpieć?  
- C-Co jest złego w tym, że chciałbym... Ż-Żeby ktoś mnie kochał?  
- _ICH liebe dich, Bruder.(_10) - na te słowa Gilbert musiał zebrać wiele odwagi w sobie, gdyż zwykle o czymś takim nie mówił. - Jesteś moim bratem, więc cię kocham. Ale i dlatego tyle wymagam. Zrozum to.  
- Mam być potężny, tak?  
- Dokładnie tak. Ale nigdy więcej tego nie rób.  
Wkrótce po tym Gilbert poważnie sobie porozmawiał z panem Goethem, gdzie usiłował mu dość dobitnie wytłumaczyć, co najlepszego robią jego dzieła. A potem spalił wszystkie dzieła romantyków, jakie znajdowały się w ich domu. Nie chciał, żeby znowu doszło do czegoś takiego. Od tej pory Gilbert starał się szybciej reagować na takie rzeczy.  
A w roku 1871 Ludwig został samodzielnym państwem, Niemcami. Od tego momentu Prusy zaczął nazywać go _Westen_.  
Niemcy jako państwo radził sobie całkiem dobrze, może nawet z czasem stał się dojrzalszy niż Gilbert, którego to sława już przemijała...

**Rozdzielenie**

I stało się. Koniec wojny. Kolejna porażka Niemiec i Prus. A w dodatku... Stało się coś nieoczekiwanego dla nich obojga. Zostali rozdzieleni. Jeden stał się RFNem, a drugi DDRem. Tęsknili za sobą, jako bracia, lecz każdy miał swoje państwo i swoje troski. Choć Ludwig wiedział, że Gilbertowi w ogóle ta sytuacja nie odpowiada. Był w końcu pod kontrolą Rosji, którego to nienawidził. Starał się mu też pomagać, jak tylko mógł, ale nie zawsze to było łatwe.  
Kiedyś udało im się jednak spotkać. Przekupieni strażnicy obu stref w Berlinie zrobili swoje i rozmawiali trochę ze sobą. Wprawdzie nie widzieli siebie, bo każdy był po innej stronie muru, ale słyszeli swoje głosy.  
- _Bruder... Bist du da?(_11) - spytał Zachód.  
- Jestem, jestem...  
- Jak myślisz... Jak długo jeszcze to potrwa?  
- Nie mam pojęcia, _Westen_, nie mam pojęcia... Ale oby jak najkrócej. Mam dość tego przeklętego Iwana i tego przeklętego muru!  
- Ja tak samo. A jak... ci się powodzi?  
- Ogólnie to po za brakiem towarów, narzuconą kontrolą Rosji, Stasi i cenzurą w telewizji to nie narzekam... - odparł z typowym dla siebie sarkazmem, na co Ludwig się zaśmiał.  
- A tak na poważnie... To na bank ci pomogę.  
- Nie trzeba... Nie z takich opałów już wychodziłem cało, ja, Wspaniały Prusy! Hehe... Po za tym _Polen_ i ja...  
- Jesteście ze sobą, czy nie?  
- _Nein!_ Po prostu sobie pomagamy. Ona wie, jak przetrwać. Coś czuję, że jej się uda. A potem nam.  
- Dobra. Nazywaj to sobie jak chcesz.  
- _Westen_... Masz żal do mnie?  
- O co niby?  
- O wszystko. O to, że nigdy ci nie okazywałem uczuć, że cię biłem.  
- Przestań... Tak widocznie trzeba było. To, że moje prawo jest dość łagodne, to wynika z tego, że wszyscy mówią, że bicie jest złe i...  
- Nie, przyznaj, masz żal do mnie. I dlatego to zrobiłeś.  
- Może trochę.  
- Wcale ci się nie dziwię.  
Ich rozmowa nie trwała zbyt długo, bo i strażnicy bacznie ich obserwowali. Ale nie wiedzieli, czy któregoś dnia jeszcze będą mieli okazję ze sobą tak porozmawiać.

**Zjednoczenie**

Ten dzień nastał szybciej, niż oboje się spodziewali. Dzień zjednoczenia. Stało się dokładnie tak, jak mówił Gilbert - najpierw udało się Polsce, a potem im. Prawdopodobnie dzień 9 listopada 1989 roku, choć chłodny, stał się dla nich najwspanialszym dniem w ich życiu.  
Wtedy wreszcie zburzono ten mur, symbol wszelakich podziałów. Trwała wielka feta, wszyscy się ze sobą ściskali i cieszyli się, widząc siebie nawzajem.  
Aż w końcu zobaczyli siebie. Dwaj bracia. Po tylu latach rozłąki. Dużo się zmieniło od czasu, kiedy Gilbert poznał tego malca, zapłakanego i zagubionego w lesie. Ludwig wyrósł na rosłego i przystojnego mężczyznę, dbającego o siebie może nawet lepiej, niż swój starszy brat.  
Ale to w końcu jemu wszystko zawdzięczał. Dawne waśnie i żale jednak już nie miały dla nich w tym momencie znaczenia. Widząc siebie, ze łzami w oczach uścisnęli się po męsku, jak to facet z facetem.  
- _Bruder_... Jak to dobrze, że jesteś. - powiedział Niemcy.  
- Wiem. Też się cieszę.  
I tak bracia mieszkają ze sobą po dziś dzień. A co będzie dalej? Tego nie wie nikt.

Objaśnienia przypisów:

1- pozostawiam tutaj wolną interpretację, czy Niemcy to Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie. Osobiście uważam, że tak, ale jest też wiele faktów, które mówią, że tak nie jest. Dlatego nie chcę nic też narzucać.  
2- (niem.) Jesteś moja!  
3- (niem.) moja kochana  
4- (niem.) Tak, mój bracie.  
5- (niem.) Burza i napór. Okres w literaturze niemieckiej przed romantyzmem. Wprawdzie akcja toczy się później, bo już w wieku XIX, ale tytuł bardziej nawiązuje do buntu Ludwiga, a nie do samego prądu literackiego.  
6- (niem.) Tak, będę.  
7- chodzi o księżniczkę Ludwikę Wilhelminę Wittelsbach - .org/wiki/Ludwika_Wilhelmina_Wittelsbach  
8- (niem.) Polska świnio!  
9- (niem.) Nienawidzę cię, bracie!  
10- (niem.) JA cię kocham, bracie.  
11- (niem.) Bracie... jesteś tam?


End file.
